


If You Love Me Let Me Know, If You Don't Let Me Go

by floosilver8



Series: Schitt Sex [5]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, Episode: s04e12 Singles Week, M/M, Making Love, Missing Scene, Ray Butani makes a cameo, saying i love you for the first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25788412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floosilver8/pseuds/floosilver8
Summary: Idiots declaring their love for each other. Canon compliant for S4E12The continuing sexploits of Schitt's Creek. You don't really need to read the others in the series to follow this story.(Title from Tina Turner's "If You Love Me (Let Me Know)")
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Schitt Sex [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806271
Comments: 8
Kudos: 158





	If You Love Me Let Me Know, If You Don't Let Me Go

Things had been pretty busy the weeks following their almost break-up. There always seemed to be _something_ going on in their small town that needed the input of David and/or the store. Not that he would admit it out loud, but David liked being wanted. This crazy town felt more like home every day – he was never going to admit that out loud either.

So, when Alexis came to him and proposed a Singles Week special at the store, David was happy to oblige. Well, ‘happy’ may be the wrong word, but he did it. And he stocked up on things he thought singles would need or be in the _mood_ to buy. The only icky feeling he had about this event was when Alexis asked him to take the doggy sweaters to Ted’s for the pet adoption.

“Ugh. Ah. Ah!” David grunted, entering his store.

“Have you been going to the gym? 'Cause that looked effortless,” Patrick jabbed at him playfully.

“It’s just a very awkwardly shaped box…and yes, I have. Thank you for noticing.” It was true, in a sense. He had been to the gym a few times over the last couple of weeks, whether or not he actually used a machine did not matter. He had tried to convince Stevie to join him, promising hot guys for her to ogle, but she just stared at him blankly for three full minutes before he gave up and went by himself.

“So what, uh, what is this?” Patrick asked.

“This…is a box of doggy sweaters that Alexis has asked me to drop off…at Ted’s…for the pet adoption thingy at Singles Week.”

“So, what is it doing here, then?” David noted the caution in his boyfriend’s voice.

“I was just wondering,” he started carefully, “what _your_ day was looking like?”

“I’m not dropping the box off for you!”

Ugh, that was probably fair. “Okay, I know, but it would just save me so much distress!” he may have added a little extra whine to his voice just for sympathy.

“Oh, are you in distress?” Patrick mocked, clearly not buying it.

“Yes! The whole…situation with Alexis and Ted right now is very awkward and cringey!” They hadn’t had this conversation yet and David was pretty proud of himself for keeping Alexis’s secret for so long. “Alexis told him she loved him.”

“Wow,” Patrick’s eyebrows were threatening to disappear into his hairline, and he seemed to be looking everywhere except for directly at David. “Well, good for her, it’s…it’s not easy putting yourself out there like that.”

David can’t help but feel like that’s an understatement. “I just think it will be less awkward for all of us, especially considering Ted now knows that I know, that he knows, if _you_ maybe took the box?” Couldn’t hurt to try one more time.

“I’m not taking the box for you, David,” Patrick deadpanned. “I still have to unpack all of these products for Singles Week that you bought.”

“Okay, I guess I’ll just…take the box and go then.” Maybe he could stall and just leave them on the doorstep if Ted went out for an errand.

“David?”

“Yeah.”

“Listen to me.” Patrick placed his hands gently on David’s shoulders. “What you’re doing is very brave. Very generous, okay? And I don’t want to add more stress to your day, but I love you.”

David’s mouth went completely dry in an instant and his brain had to play catch up registering the words and Patrick’s slightly nervous face. _Fuck. Shit._

“Okay, so.” He swallows hard. “So, you just said that to me for the first time, knowing that it would make my day more stressful.”

“That’s correct.”

 _Uh-huh. Cool, cool, cool._ “Because you know that I’ve never said that to anyone else, aside from my parents twice, and at a Mariah Carey concert.”

“Mariah Carey concert, I know” Patrick intones at the same time.

“Yeah.” What. The. Fuck.

“And I don’t expect you to say it back to me, right now, you say it when you’re ready.” Patrick is so still and calm while David’s soul is melting. “Just felt right to me, in the moment. …You’re my Mariah Carey.”

 _What the fuck! What the fuck, what the fuck. What the actual human fuck._ “Okay.” His body felt on fire but also somehow chilled? Was he sweating? There was something happening with the moisture in his face. Out of his eyes? “That compliment could bring me to tears, but I’m not going to let it. So I…” he what? _WHAT?_ “…would like to thank you for all the wonderful things…that you said.” _Fuck, fuck, fuck was that worse?_

“Okay. Wanna get me a tea while you’re out?”

Yup. Worse. But, yeah, he can do that. “Okay, I will get you a tea. But, um, would you mind just not looking at me while I take this box out of the room? Cuz I don’t want you regretting any of the nice things that you just said to me.” He picks up the box and backs hurriedly to the door, bumping into it hard. _Smooth move_. “Okay, look away, please. _Please?_ ”

Once into the open air of Schitt’s Creek his mind feels like it’s full of cotton wool. He’s happy. He is. And Patrick is _amazing_. And they are amazing _together_. And David’s feelings for Patrick cannot _possibly_ be summed up in one single word, so why bother trying? Why use that particular word when someone could hold it against you later? And what happens with that feeling if…if…if things… Well, it was only how may weeks since their near break up? And how painful was that?! It’s so much easier to just not say things out loud so that you never have to regret having said them.

And after all that, now he had to potentially face Ted. Maybe he could channel some ninja skills? Oh, how he wished he had done any short of agility workout at the gym instead of just drinking the cucumber water all afternoon. Maybe Ted would be busy, or not want to chat, or dead. _No, don’t think that, that’s bad._

Of course, Ted was not dead, nor busy, nor was David close to being a ninja. So he spouts some pleasantries as fast as he can and tries to make for the door just as quickly. But Ted is chatty. He always has been. David should have prepared more for this, but Patrick… _fucking Patrick_ had to go and… _fuck_. He doesn’t mean to bring it up, doesn’t mean to hint at it. But Ted knows he knows. The awkwardness of it just pulses everywhere.

“I broke up with Heather.”

_Oh shit._

Suddenly David feels less awkward and more gossipy. He should feel bad for Heather, and he does, she is a client and a nice person. But he also feels…optimistic? For his sister, yes. But also, for himself? For Patrick? Feels like the only person in the world he wants to be with today (as most days) is Patrick. So, he finds himself counseling Ted, tearing off a layer of proverbial marshmallow to share with him. It feels kind of good, until seconds later when he’s biting into a fancily decorated but dry, oaty dog treat cookie. Honestly, not the worst thing he’s ever had in his mouth.

Making his way back outside and across the square, his conversation with Patrick feels woefully unfinished, and maybe also like a ticking timebomb. Like he might burst at any moment, not from awkward angst, but from something else. Something that has been there for a while, aching to get out. Alexis had done it. She was brave and she took the leap because she wanted Ted to _know_ , even if nothing happened because of it. And Patrick had been brave. …It has to be now. It should be now and not later. Because what if he gets hit by a bus and Patrick doesn’t know….

“Well, David I gotta hand it to you,” Patrick begins as he steps through the door of their store for the second time that morning. He comes around the counter as he speaks, “We’ve already sold half of our massage oils. It’s like you’re an oracle when it comes to the sex lives of lonely people.”

“It’s a gift.” It kind of is.

“How’d it go with Ted?”

Instead of answering he plants a kiss on Patrick’s lips that almost knocks them both over. “I love you.”

Fuck. There it is. He said it. Tears are threatening to leak all over his face but it’s out there. Shit. Fuck.

“I know I’ll never be able to compete with Mariah,” Patrick says softly, “but it just kind of feels like one of those perfect moments that you dream about.”

 _Yeeesssssss_.

“Except in my dream, I’m holding a nice cup of tea.”

 _Fuuuuuuck_! “Oh, fuck!”

“I’m kidding! I don’t need the tea,” Patrick is fully grinning, trying to draw him back in.

“No, I am making this perfect moment, perfect.” He punctuates his insistence with a finger held in the air. He’s giddy and he shouldn’t be walking away from the man he loves right now, but it needs to be perfect.

Thank God Patrick only wanted a tea, because if David had to wait for anything else, he might actually spontaneously combust. _Unfortunately_ , there is a little delay given the full-on gaggle of singles playing party games at the café. _Fortunately_ , he gets to witness Ted’s bold declaration…and he feels it. Feels the bravery, and anxiety all rolled into one. It’s in his fingers and toes. And it’s delicious, and he wants it and needs it all.

Perfect Earl Grey tea finally in hand, he rushes back to the store to hand it off like the baton in a relay race.

“Ted kissed Alexis!” he blurts out.

“When?” Patrick looks dumbstruck.

“Just! Now!” David punches the air with each word.

“Holy…uh, wow!” Patrick abandons taking a sip of tea to continue looking dumbstruck, so David takes the opportunity to kiss him again.

Full. On. He feels drunk and lightheaded. And when Patrick frees up his hands from the cup and cradles David’s face he swoons. Their lips are firm and determined, and they’ve kissed hundreds of times by now, but this feels…oooh, this feels like a first time – but better. It’s passionate, it’s confirmation, but it’s also…chill almost, and not scary. And David wants to chase it, hold on to it for dear life. His hands might clench on Patrick’s biceps, might threaten to crease his nice lavender chambray shirt.

Patrick pulls back first, panting, gasping for air without dropping David’s face, pressing their foreheads together. “We should spend the night together,” he whispers. “I don’t care if Ray’s home, I need to be with you tonight.”

Well, who could say no to that? Who could do anything other than grin and nod and hug their boyfriend? But then worst of all, who could get through five more excruciating hours of work until they could be alone?

Somehow, time does pass. The singles are released from the café and there’s a bit of a rush on the store which keeps them busy and distracted for a bit. And things are just…easy. David and Patrick just move and flow and serve and stock and ring up like it’s a dance they’ve been practicing for months – which they have. After their first kiss, David felt very comfortable showing gentle affection whenever he could. Now after their first ‘I love you’ he feels…free. Still scared as. fuck. But happy about it.

About an hour before close, Patrick saunters up to David while he’s “facing” the products on the center table. David finds himself holding his breath, waiting for his boyfriend to speak, gazing lazily down at him as their hips almost just meet as they stand. Patrick crowds into his space further, but still doesn’t actually make contact with him anywhere.

“David?” his voice is a rumble that goes right to David’s groin.

“Mmm?”

“Go home and pack a bag.”

“Okay,” David feigns calm but he’s pretty sure he’s going to keel over at any moment.

It takes David exactly 43 minutes to go back to the motel, pack a bag and _freshen up_. He’s back at the store just before Patrick flips the sign to ‘Closed.’ They’re outside of Ray’s 27 minutes later. When they get inside, Ray is shuffling around, making like he’s on his way out.

“Patrick! David! I’m just on my way out,” he always greets them like it’s been years since they’ve seen each other.

It takes David a second to notice what seems different about Ray. He’s wearing these black jeans that…are not his usual cut of business trouser. And there’s also the black t-shirt, and perfectly fitted dark grey blazer. It shouldn’t have taken David so long to notice how Ray’s hair is styled slightly differently. It’s a little…fuller? And the whole package is just…

“Going to the singles Happy Hour at the Wobbly Elm. Don’t wait up, boys!” he grins and winks as he closes the door behind him.

“Damn,” Patrick whistles low.

“Right?!” David half shrieks. “Ray can _get it_.”

Patrick turns to him, eyes wide. “Well, let’s hope he does so we can fuck all night.”

They stumble upstairs in a fit of giggles and grabbing hands. Their kisses more teeth than lips. When Patrick closes the bedroom door behind them, they smile and slow down and kiss lazily, arms draped around each other. There’s no rush but that doesn’t stop the electric current radiating out of David’s core when Patrick scrapes his teeth down the side of his throat and nuzzles at the join of his shoulder.

“Fuck, you’re good at that,” David croaks.

“Mmm,” Patrick hums against his skin.

“Did you have a plan for this evening?” David whispers against Patrick’s ear and is rewarded when Patrick shivers involuntarily and almost collapses against him. One of his favorite things in the world is how sensitive Patrick is around the ears.

“Mmpf,” Patrick grunts dreamily and tilts his hips against David’s thigh, cock at full mast through his jeans.

“Holy shit,” David smiles and draws Patrick up for another long, slow kiss. He was an eager one tonight. They had barely done anything. “That’s so hot,” he shifts and ruts into Patrick, drawing out another low groan.

“Take your clothes off,” Patrick pulls back, his eyes have gone feral and his hands are making a valiant attempt at getting David’s skirted trousers unfastened. “Why are you always wearing these complicated pants when I want to fuck you the most?!”

David almost chokes, hearing his boyfriend so frantic for him. Desperate to bury his cock in David’s ass. “I got it, I got it,” David takes over, stripping in seconds, while Patrick follows suit.

They’re naked and embracing, hectic limbs clutching and grasping, as they fall gently onto the bed, Patrick situating himself on top of David, entwining their legs together. It's still not enough. David grips him tighter, drawing him in, holding him just where he needs him. And David doesn’t care if his sweater is somewhere safe, or if they should turn down the duvet. All he cares about is Patrick’s pliant body, the grip of his firm hands, and his enthusiastic mouth.

 _Ooooh fuck_ , Patrick’s mouth was _godly_. Some nights David would have sex dreams about Patrick where all he did was lick his lips and David would wake up with a raging hard-on like a teenager.

So, with Patrick’s excellent mouth slowly, glacially working the side of his neck, and his ear, licking long stripes that cool and tingle instantly, it’s no surprise that he’s the hardest he’s ever been. God, this was heaven. Slow but eager. The way Patrick put care into every touch, every caress makes David’s cock twitch.

“I love you,” Patrick nuzzles into David’s neck again, rutting their dicks together between them, “I’m so in love with you. I’ve wanted to say it for so long.”

Tears immediately sting the corners of David’s eyes, his lungs burning for need of air. This was too perfect. Patrick was too…much, but also _everything_. All he can do is hold Patrick firmly and let his kiss speak the words he himself holds back. It’s not the first time someone has said it to David during sex, but it’s the first time he believes it.

They’re all breath and desperate hands seeking purchase on skin that’s too hot but still needing the touch. Craving constant contact lest they be ripped apart. Somehow Patrick gets the lube from the bedside table and guides David’s legs to open wider. With knees bent, the angle of their rutting cocks is intensified, delicious. But before it becomes too much Patrick shifts back to his knees. It’s only a brief absence because he has the fingers of his right hand lubed up in an instant and rubbing confident circles around David’s hole.

David has to press his lips together and squeeze his eyes shut against the debauched sight. Patrick leans back up to kiss him, propping himself up on his free hand while he works David’s ass open. First with one finger, and moments later with two. The stretch is… _good_. So good. And his relatively inexperienced boyfriend is keeping up the trend of surprising him every time they go to bed together. David would need to remember to add Patricks’ skillful fingers to the list body parts that could render him into a puddle of lust.

“Oh my god,” he mumbles, gripping Patrick, keeping him close, asking to take more of his weight. “I need you. I need you, I need you…I…I love you.” It just comes out of his mouth like it’s been threatening to do for months as they fuck. But…this is different. It’s already out there. So, it tumbles out more easily. And it’s okay.

Patrick just nods, blinking slowly like he’s trying to keep himself together. He sits back on his knees again to get a condom unwrapped and on, lubing generously again. He holds himself at David’s eager entrance. “I want you to say it when I’m inside you,” he whispers, eyes boring into David’s soul. “I want to hear it when you come around my cock.”

 _Oooh fuck_. It’s filthy and it’s _gentle_ , and this is so much _better_. So much hotter and Patrick’s sliding slowly, deliberately into him, stretching him further so he can feel that delicious burn for a second. Honestly, they could die like this and it would be okay. There’s nothing to worry about as Patrick slides back, and forwards again. Unhurried. Drawing it out. Making it last. Keeping them connected in this moment. David wraps his calves around Patrick’s thighs to tell him so. To make him understand.

Shifting down to his elbow and making just enough space between them, Patrick wraps his lubed-up hand around David’s aching, leaking cock. It’s everything. _Everything_. Patrick keeps thrusting in time with his strokes jerking David off. It feels…safe, and true, and honest. And it’s so much more than fucking. And David tries not to think of the phrase ‘making love’ but that’s what this is. As corny as it sounds, this is just…it’s so beautiful. David’s climax is nearing the edge of the cliff, ready to jump off into the abyss with Patrick’s hand deftly drawing him out, and his cock hitting just…just so inside him. _It’s too much_ , he wants to shout. But it’s not. It’s _perfect_. It’s _glorious_. The precipice is right there, and he wants to leap. Wants to _soar_.

“I love you,” Patrick whispers against his ear.

And like a Pavlovian response, David comes, throwing his head back into the bed and losing all sense of the world beyond Patrick’s weight, and his cock, and his breath, and his mouth.

“I love you,” David pants as he comes down, unable to hold it in for a second longer. “I love youuu. Uh! I love you, I love you, Iloveyou, iloveyou, loveyou.” It’s a mantra as Patrick holds himself up and thrusts in earnest now. Burying his cock in David’s ass to the hilt each stroke. “Yes, _fuck_ , I love you. …I love you, Patrick.” In an instant Patrick is grunting his release, emptying himself out, as if he had been holding back for that perfect moment too.

With ragged breaths they gaze at each other and just…have to laugh at the intensity of it all. At the newly gained freedom. At _themselves_ for waiting so long to just admit it out loud.

They were in love, and it may be the death of David. But, he thinks to himself before Patrick pulls out to clean up, he would take a thousand _petit mort_ with Patrick every day, than hide their love away.


End file.
